Memórias de Cachimbo
by Roonil W
Summary: Insetos, delírios, fumaças, promessas e um cachimbo velho pra selar uma suprema ligação. Todo desejo abortado com um acontecimento próximo. Bill/Charlie. Incest. Oneshot.


**Autor:** RoonilWazlib**  
Beta:** Marck Evans**  
Par/Personagem:** Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley**  
Classificação:** NC-17**  
Resumo:** Em virtude de um acontecimento próximo, Charlie embarca em uma jornada dolorosa e, ao mesmo tempo, prazerosa de memórias. Fumaças, insetos, promessas e delírios fazem parte do episódio em que a ligação de irmãos ultrapassou barreiras.**  
Disclaimer:** Sim, os personagens, o ambiente e praticamente TUDO é propriedade da J. K. EU só me divirto com eles e os divirto também.**  
Avisos:** A fic contém cenas de homossexualismo e incesto. Se você não curte nenhum dos dois... Bom, não preciso nem explicar que isso é um aviso prévio.  
Participante da terceira fase do Potter Slash Fics Tournament 2008, respondendo ao desafio da Alis: Bill/Charlie incest.  
Participante do I Challenge de OneShot do fórum Grimmauld Place nº 12.  
**Notas:** Eu me joguei nessa fic. Justamente por que a Rapousa me empurrou. Totalmente inspirado nos irmãos Petrelli e fascinado pelo lado alucinógeno das drogas. 

* * *

**  
Memórias de Cachimbo  
**

Tudo começou quando me deitei sobre as costas ásperas e escamosas de meu mais novo dragão Irlandês.

Gosto de esforço físico. È um meio de exorcizar o que me incomoda, é um meio de ocupar a cabeça. E, ultimamente, mesmo estando tudo tranqüilo, o tempo passando rápido e já ás vésperas de um dia não muito comum me deixavam deveras abalado.

Cansado, relaxei meu corpo suado sobre o animal que eu havia acabado de domar. Não fora fácil, mas aquelas horas de descanso e reflexão compensavam.

Então, com as mãos apoiando minha cabeça, minha cabeleira ruiva jogada para um lado, levantei os olhos e fui engolido pelo infinito. O céu. Pontilhado por milhares e milhares de estrelas brilhantes interligando-se em constelações surpreendentes. De repente, a memória explodiu em meu cérebro como um tiro certeiro e mortal. Até parecia que, na confusão de pontos prata no céu, cada estrela representava uma parte de minha mente brilhando, vindo à tona, inundando-me, afundando-me.

Fechei os olhos e, sem nem ter tempo de lutar, deixei a noite, juntamente com as lembranças, me afogar.

"_O que você pode ver ali?" Bill apontou com seu dedo que seguia a mesma linha do braço musculoso. Aquela silhueta atraente com que sempre Bill se apresentava._

"_Estrelas" sorri. Era prazeroso brincar com Bill, ele se irritava fácil e eu me divertia._

"_Óbvio!" Deu-me um tapa no peito; enquanto eu me contorcia e ria, abriu um sorriso e completou: "Seu retardo mental não lhe permite nem distinguir constelações?"._

_De fato, ele gostava de tirar sarro da minha cara também. E obviamente, eu me irritava facilmente do mesmo jeito._

"_Cala a boca", disse rindo. Peguei pela quinta vez o cachimbo de suas mãos. Sentados no vasto gramado das colinas vizinhas á nossa casa, observávamos as estrelas do céu misturarem-se com a fumaça de nosso fumo. Nos levando em busca de dimensões inimagináveis._

"_Eu não acredito que a gente faz isso", ressaltei._

"_Isso o quê? Não vem dar uma de atleta saudável por que você não é!" Olhou-me descontraído. Pois é, eu gostava de minha vida saudável sim, mas me rendia á aquele cachimbo velho._

_Bill o havia ganhado quando entrara para a escola, uma das relíquias de nosso avô paterno Septimus Weasley. Desde a descoberta daquela erva peculiar na aula de Herbologia no ano passado, juntamente com seus amiguinhos da Sonserina, Bill aprendeu a relaxar quase instantaneamente quando está de "cabeça quente", e olha que isso não significa muita coisa. Bill era um adolescente extrovertido, misterioso ás vezes, e muito sossegado._

_Era comum mamãe me colocar junto dele para as tarefas porque minha energia extra compensava o desinteresse por trabalhos manuais de Bill. Não que isso significasse que ele fosse lerdo demais ou coisa do tipo, pelo contrário, meu irmão mais velho era muito ávido e decidido, faltava-lhe ânimo ás vezes. Entediava-se facilmente._

_Dei uma tragada no aparato de madeira de carvalho e senti a fumaça preencher meus pulmões, queimar levemente meus alvéolos, riscar minha garganta e irromper pela noite escura._

_Era a vez dele. Enquanto eu permanecia em completo estado de torpor, digerindo as novas sensações, os novos lugares para onde Bill e seu cachimbo me levavam... Tragávamos aquela substancia viciosa, perigosa e deliciosa._

_Soltou a fumaça lentamente. Sob a fraca luz das estrelas podia ver a sombra cinzenta e turva sobre a silhueta de traços fortes de meu irmão._

_Mais fumaça, muito mais. Já estava me cegando._

"_Você vai acabar se afogando" consegui dizer antes de gargalhar. Pude observar através da nuvem cinza o brilho levemente esbranquiçado dos dentes de Bill, a fonte de toda fumaça que invadia meu corpo._

_Era assim que costumava ser. Relaxávamos, conhecíamos o lado oculto de nossas mentes e conhecíamos a nós mesmos._

_Não o culpo por ter me mostrado aquele mundo. Sinceramente, era um pouco do proibido que eu gostaria de sentir. Achava um absurdo quando ouvia histórias de outros meninos que usavam aquelas substâncias, ouvíamos freqüentemente isso em forma de alertas, principalmente pelo fato de estarmos sobre vigilância constante do capitão do time de quadribol. Por isso, minhas escapulidas eram sempre nas férias, no meio da noite, enquanto todos dormiam, nas colinas desertas, com Bill._

_No começo era só a fumaça de sua boca que me atordoava os sentidos, depois fora meu corpo que pedira pra senti-la totalmente. A fumaça._

_Eu sabia que não precisava de tudo aquilo, eu sabia que poderia parar a qualquer hora, que era errado e que não me levaria a nada. Mas, quem ligava naquele momento?_

"_Você vai se afogar!", calei a risada lentamente._

"_Tem certeza?" Estendeu-me o cachimbo, sua voz grave ainda vibrando em meus ouvidos. Foi quando peguei o utensílio que senti um arrepio na espinha._

_Ele havia encostado sua testa em minha face, apoiando-se, buscando pele._

_Segurei-o pelos braços para afastá-lo, deixando o cachimbo ao meu lado; até imaginei que estivesse dormindo, mas de repente senti seus dedos fecharem-se fortemente sobre meus braços. Ambos forçamos nossos músculos tentando desvencilhar-se, agarrar-se._

_Bill ergueu a cabeça e encostou sua bochecha em minha orelha, raspando-a com força, descendo por meu pescoço. Pude sentir sua barba áspera, não gostei._

_Queria pará-lo, mas ele era mais velho, mais forte, apesar de meus músculos terem desenvolvido-se depressa nos últimos tempos._

_Seu nariz percorria todo meu maxilar, atritou sua testa contra meu queixo. Estava tudo muito confuso, parecia até que ele estava passando mal, parecia que..._

"_Bill! Para com isso...", percebi apenas segundos depois de pronunciar a frase que as palavras saíram de minha boca num sussurro._

_Ele riu. A fumaça já quase se dissolvera por completo e a única cor no ambiente era o azul escuro do céu e o brilho das estrelas nos cabelos compridos de meu irmão. Ele estava ficando maluco!_

"_Escuta, eu não quero... Eu não quero te machucar..." lancei, sabia que ele iria se irritar comigo, querendo dar uma de mais forte, só assim talvez parasse com aqueles espasmos estranhos sobre mim._

"_Charlie, não faça isso... Me deixe... Me deixe só..." perdia-se em murmúrios débeis, com certeza estava passando muito mal, precisava leva-lo para casa urgentemente._

_Quando tentei me levantar ainda hesitante, puxou-me com força para mais perto dele._

_Agora sua cabeça estava em meu ombro, nossos dedos continuavam afundando-se em nossos braços, já sentia meus músculos formigando. Ele negava com a cabeça, esfregando-a em meu ombro, perdido._

"_Fumaça...Fumaça..." era tudo que ele dizia. Brevemente, largou-me um braço, abraçou-se ao outro braço e passou um braço pela minha cintura._

_Peguei o cachimbo com o braço livre e, sem pudor algum, com a ultima gota de sanidade e inocência de meu corpo, traguei mais uma vez daquela massa gasosa e lancei-a sobre sua face. Instantaneamente, largou-me._

_Relaxei os músculos de meu braço e depois de todo meu corpo. Finalmente havia conseguido controlar a repentina crise de Bill._

_Ele continuou sentado a meu lado, reto, sentindo a fumaça vinda de meus pulmões preencher os seus. E eu, completamente aliviado, traguei mais uma vez e libertei novamente a fumaça para a noite. O cinza e o azul escuro, as cores de nossas viagens._

_E no meio daquela sombra cinza, quase prata, senti um corpo chegando mais perto de mim. Tarde demais. Nossas faces haviam colado-se lado a lado._

_Não pude controlar minha repentina raiva, ele havia passado completamente dos limites.Empurrei-o longe e, na mesma velocidade com que se separou de meu rosto, voltou._

_Selando, com uma pancada, nossos lábios._

_Tentando encontrar um encaixe que não existia, uma recepção calorosa que não existia, não daquele jeito, não para aquela intenção._

_A fumaça girando no interior e no exterior de nossas cabeças._

_Permaneci em choque e, somente quando ele forçou a língua pra dentro de minha boca foi que recobrei a conciência. Meus dentes cerraram-se violentos em seu lábio inferior e seu gemido de dor fez nascer surpreendentemente em meu peito uma irritante compaixão, fruto da admiração sem fronteiras que eu possuía por meu irmão mais velho e, quando corri pra casa atordoado, não pude deixar de sentir culpa por tudo aquilo._

_Mesmo sem entender um terço do que acontecera de fato, mesmo entrando em estado permanente de confusão._

_Sentia-me sujo, desprezível e... culpado. Por amá-lo tanto a ponto de lhe permitir fazer aquilo comigo, por amá-lo tanto a ponto de embaralhar todos meus sentimentos por causa de um beijo._

Quando dei por mim, sentia um ardume descomunal nos olhos. Havia sonhado acordado. Resgatado tudo aquilo, desbloqueado aquela memória. Lágrimas escorriam por minhas têmporas.

E, além do incomodo físico, meu coração doía. Por que, depois de tanto tempo, de já saber o desfecho de tudo. Por até já haver superado, eu ainda possuía a cicatriz: a memória que, diferente das outras cicatrizas por tombos e queimaduras, ainda doía. Muito.

* * *

Minha casa ficava perto do campo de domadores. As barracas estendiam-se pela esquerda com suas lonas brancas imponentes ao vento. Ali podia se achar de tudo. Era praticamente um centro comercial de pequeno porte, que também possuía equipes médicas e um pessoal do Ministério da Magia.

No horizonte, à direita, pequenas pontas triangulares destacavam-se por cima das colinas. Eram os picos das torres de antigas moradias que, construídas no estilo imperial da Romênia, ainda permaneciam intactas; apenas reformuladas para serem nossos confortáveis lares.

Todo membro da equipe que lidava com o campo de treinamento dos dragões tinha sua casa naqueles lados. Eu era um deles, e tinha o raro privilégio de ter um mini castelo só para mim.

Caminhei sozinho pela pequena estradinha cercada de arbustos levemente chamuscados. Alcancei o portão de minha casa, que gemeu com minha passagem. Abri a porta, larguei minhas botas no vestíbulo mesmo e tomei o rumo da cozinha, cabisbaixo.

Fazendo cálculos rápidos enquanto abria uma cerveja, logo constatei que teria oito horas de sono e mais algumas horas para arrumar minhas malas e me preparar para a visita à casa de meus pais, por um fato que não acontecia tão freqüentemente.

Tomei um longo gole da cerveja amanteigada e senti-a passar por minha garganta, resfriando de dentro para fora meu corpo quente. Atirei meu casaco longe e, tomando mais um gole, senti um espasmo esquisito no pescoço e mais uma vez me perdi em memórias dolorosas que esperava nunca mais rever.

"_Mas que droga!" Bill abafou sua voz exaltada para não ecoá-la pela madrugada._

"_Deixe de ser idiota, Bill" virei o rosto e cruzei os braços._

"_Eu? Eu deixar de ser idiota?" Apontou com o dedo por próprio peito antes de continuar: "Desde quando você se nega a me acompanhar em um baseado?"_

"_Mas cara..." tentei argumentar._

"_Olha Charlie" tentou parecer mais calmo, passou a mão pelos cabelos que caiam em seu rosto e jogou-o nas costas, fiquei observando aquele movimento e repetindo-o várias vezes em minha mente enquanto Bill tentava me convencer de nos drogarmos. "Eu sei que você cuida de você, não é a favor disso e... Cara! Eu também não! Eu tenho muitas responsabilidades! Mas é só entre nós, saca? Melhor do que estar com aqueles sonserinos que..."_

"_E você consegue essas coisas com quem?" Deixei-o sem ação._

"_Oras de quem..." coçou seu pescoço, me agüentei pra não abrir um sorriso de satisfação. "Você sabe muito bem que é com os maconheiros da Sonserina e daí? Não nos igualamos a eles, você é meu irmão! Somos amigos! E esse fumo?" Apontou pro bolso das calças. "É diversão"._

"_Não vejo muita graça nisso." Eu não queria que tudo começasse a sair do controle novamente, esse era meu principal medo, um Bill delirante. Já havíamos experimentado algumas vezes, mas da última vez os efeitos foram mais intensos em meu irmão mais velho. Eu não queria sentir aquilo de novo. Definitivamente não._

"_Charlie, por que tudo isso agora?" Seus olhos beiravam uma súplica. O que aquela erva tinha de tão especial pra ele? Permaneci quieto, a duvida pesando em minhas costas. "Vamos?" Foi sua última palavra, e nem precisei me esforçar muito para entender que ele estava esperando minha decisão final._

"_Tudo bem" e disse isso por que realmente estava tudo bem. Talvez suas séries de razões tenham em convencido, talvez nem tanto. Eu teria raiva de mim mais tarde por aqueles atos, se drogar, escondido, enfim. Mas era Bill, meu irmão, não?_

_Caminhamos silenciosamente pelos pastos e folhagens até chegarmos à nossa colina do outro lado do lago, com árvores rodeando o lugar e um gramado surpreendentemente verde e macio._

_Bill deitou-se na grama, fiz o mesmo._

_"Bill, posso deixar claro uma coisa?" Minha voz saiu embargada._

"_Fala"._

"_Acho que... Acho que essa é a última vez que eu uso isso por que... Por que vou ser capitão do time da Grifinória e vou me sentir culpado se..." não consegui terminar._

"_O que? Sério?" Bill olhou-me estupefato, eu tinha certeza de que ele não reagiria bem, mas aí um sorriso se abriu em sua face e logo se tornou uma gargalhada gostosa. "Você vai ser capitão, cara! Isso é o máximo" completou com uns tapinhas em meu ombro._

"_O que...?" Na verdade, o mais surpreso era eu "quer dizer que você não está bravo nem nada? Por que eu achei que você precisasse de companhia e..."_

"_Cara, quando te obriguei a fazer isso? È pela companhia mesmo. Mas eu vivo muito bem sem fumo, cara, e sua companhia eu terei sempre, pra qualquer coisa. Você sabe disso." Sorriu._

_Acabei rindo também. Aquilo fora melhor que o esperado, fora esplêndido. Obviamente eu não precisava segui-lo em tudo, eu era dono de minha vida. Foi meio assustador ter essa conciência só naquele momento. Bill sempre fora um espelho. Um bom irmão._

_Minha alegria foi tanta que eu aceitei até fumar naquele cachimbo centenário umas pedras que Bill ganhara de seus supostos "amigos"._

_Seria a última vez que preencheria meus pulmões com aquela fumaça proibida e prazerosa. Teria que ser em grande estilo._

_Então ela veio. A fumaça. Não sei se era meu peito aberto á sua espera ou talvez o frio da noite, mas ela me parecia mais densa naquele momento, como se eu estivesse inalando um gás que se transformaria em pedra dentro de meus pulmões._

_Bill tragou várias vezes, incontáveis. Perdi a contagem, realmente parei de raciocinar. Éramos só nós dois, unidos pelo segredo daquele cachimbo velho, unidos pela amizade e pelo sangue, obviamente._

_Poderíamos continuar ali, costas na grama, olhos nos céus, mentes vazias, peitos abertos libertando a fumaça..._

"_Que coisa irritante!" Disse dando tapas em minhas próprias calças._

"_Quê?" Bill olhou-me com um olhar vago, distante._

"_Eles ficam subindo... Insetos..." continuei estapeando minhas pernas; insetos cinzentos cor de fumaça insistiam em caminhar pela minha jeans e parecia que a cada segundo multiplicavam-se em três vezes. "E eu não consigo..."_

"_Deixa de ser maricas, Charlie. São insetos!" Fechou os olhos e abriu um leve sorriso de prazer. Estava com a mente em outro lugar sem dúvida._

"_Bill! Meu Deus, Bill!" Gritei desesperado. Eram muitos, centenas, ou até milhares, de insetos cinzas que subiam incontrolavelmente pelas minhas pernas alcançando meu tronco. Me debatia, me remexia, esperneava, mas continuava sentindo as patas e os pêlos mínimos e asquerosos roçarem em meu corpo._

"_Agora foi você que passou dos limites! Só pode estar tendo alucinações e..." parou. Agora eu ria. Muito. Os insetos finalmente haviam cavado buracos extremamente dolorosos em meu corpo e aninharam-se debaixo de minha pele. Eu podia me sentir sujo e envenenado, porém, o riso era mais arrebatador e acabei em rendendo._

"_Bill.. .Bill..." tentava recuperar o fôlego e me contorcia cada vez mais no chão úmido rindo escandalosamente. Então, senti minha camisa pesar e, quando a mirei, estava ensopada com meu sangue. Os insetos haviam retornado á ação, dessa vez roendo meus órgãos internos. Senti-a todo aquele sangue de minha carne viva escorrer por todo corpo, escorregar pela grama úmida e encerrar com meu riso, trazer-me as lágrimas, igualmente de sangue, pesadas, com o leve gosto metálico, assustadoras._

_Por um segundo, tomei coragem e olhei para meu próprio corpo. Mas não era meu corpo, na verdade, era sim, mas era meu corpo de criança, eu aparentava ter uns seis anos. Pequenininho._

"_Mano, você não vê meu corpinho? O sangue?" Olhei desesperado para Bill que continuava com um ar desentendido._

"_Charlie você está delirando, isso não existe..." mal começou a falar e pude ver seu olhar de deboche que, na verdade, não existia. Dei-lhe um soco no estômago com toda minha força. Como ele se atrevia a não em ajudar quando eu mais precisava? "Seu idiota! Você..." Veio com os punhos cerrados para cima de mim e então, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho, me vi iluminado, branco como o luar e as estrelas... Mas Bill estava quase sobre mim, com os dentes afiados, as unhas mortíferas e a pele podre._

"_Por favor! Não, não..." afastei-me rastejando para as árvores próximas._

"_Charlie, deixe-me ajuda-lo!" O monstro que havia possuído Bill veio atrás de mim. Ele era horrível!_

"_Não me machuque! Não!" Implorei atordoado quando fui alcançado._

"_Charlie, são só delírios! Olha pra mim!" O monstro gritava e grunhia enquanto me encurralava contra uma árvore, não podia ver seus olhos, eu estava completamente dominado por um medo descomunal, sem remédio._

"_Não me mate, por favor!" Respirei fundo num soluço e olhei-o nos olhos quando este agarrou-me pelos braços, precisava ver meu assassino._

"_Charlie! Controle-se!" Disse-me ele..._

_Bill! Era Bill?_

"_Meu Deus Bill, o que...? O que eu?" E a realidade caiu sobre mim como a noite gélida. Drogas, alucinações, delírios. Tudo fruto de minha imaginação, tudo fruto daquela fumaça._

_Chorei, ainda sentindo o leve incômodo na garganta por causa daquela sombra cinza, como se fossem os insetos arranhando meu interior._

"_Calma cara. Calma" senti seus dedos desenterrarem-se de minha carne e enlaçarem-se em minhas costas, num abraço de conforto._

_Permanecemos ali. Ele abraçado em mim, eu de olha vago, braços caídos, a cabeça em seu ombro, frustrado com tudo que acontecera, digerindo tudo, com medo._

"_Me desc..." comecei com a voz fraca._

"_Tudo bem, tudo bem" interrompeu-me com um tom de voz que me alertava para não falar mais nada. Assim fiz._

_Mais alguns minutos e, num impulso, enfiei minha cabeça em se peito e abracei-o apertado, de verdade. Empurrei minha face contra seu tórax, como se precisasse me fundir a ele, entrar dentro dele, sermos um só. Afinal de contas, havíamos vindo do mesmo lugar, não? Podíamos ser um só._

_Só naquele momento entendi aquele sentimento de carência com que Bill comportou-se dias atrás. Entendi perfeitamente, era uma mistura de admissão de erro e pedido de perdão. Eu havia me descontrolado, o assustado, queria muito aquele abraço de perdão e não precisava avançar. Mas, quase inconscientemente, foi o que fiz, entendendo-o idealizei-nos como os irmãos que deveriam dividir tudo, ser tudo um para o outro. Não, não era obsessão, nem tampouco desejo incontrolável. Era uma ligação natural somente._

_Não precisamos falar mais nada. Eu sabia que, quando ele correspondeu meu abraço apertado, sua descoberta era a mesma que a minha. Logo depois, entendi seu pedido de perdão por ter me mostrado todas aquelas sensações. Já o meu era por permiti-lo mostrar._

_Mas não nos sentíamos arrependidos, talvez culpados, culpa sempre havia. Pelo mesmo pra mim. Mas pedidos e perdão nunca foram aceitos ou feitos. Foram sentidos em milésimos de segundos, enquanto nos olhávamos nos olhos e aceitávamos aquela ligação._

_Nos beijamos. Ambos os lábios sentidos, tristonhos, culpados talvez. Mas temerosos, cuidadosos, atenciosos, ternos, quentes, desejosos._

_E o sentimento voltara, voltara com toda força nos dois, o desejo de nos fundir-nos, o desejo..._

_Caímos no chão verde e nos abraçamos quase violentamente, nos beijamos como se precisássemos lutar com os lábios. Senti seus dedos apertarem minhas costas __enquanto eu segurava com força seus cabelos longos._

_Nossas pernas se enlaçavam descontroladas enquanto nossos braços tratavam de dar um fim ás barreiras de tecidos que impediam nossas peles de... Ah! As peles! Quando nossos peitos se encontraram, foi como fogo. Todas as proibições juntavam-se ali, pra trazer prazer á ambos, ligados por atritos, juntos._

_Senti seus dentes arranharem meu abdômen, enquanto eu acariciava sem jeito seus cabelos, suas costas. Não sei como arrancamos nossas calças, não sei como rolamos metros de gramado, não sei._

_Só conseguia segurar seu pênis que por tantas vezes eu havia visto sem pudor nenhum, agora via como uma necessidade, como se fosse também meu, como se precisasse tê-lo dentro de mim pra sempre._

_Mas não chegamos a tanto, mal tocamos um no membro do outro e o gozo tomou conta de nossos corpos. Ainda abraçados e suados, paramos de rolar e respiramos ofegantes._

_Os espasmos tomando conta de meu corpo por cima do dele, selados com toda culpa e sujeira que dois irmãos podiam dividir, superando tudo por aquele laço. Tudo._

_dei um leve beijo, romântico, puro, em seu rosto. Um gesto simbólico para consumar a nossa grande promessa. De não deixarmos nada estragar aquela ponte entre nós dois._

Meus pés descalços me levaram até as escadas, pisei em cada degrau lentamente como se estivesse me encaminhando para minha execução. Olhei pela janela no patamar e distingui algumas árvores ao longe, o luar contornando-as, as estrelas. Ainda me sentia cheio daquelas memórias novamente, cheio daqueles insetos. Era impossível não senti-los, ainda mais sabendo o que estava por vir, sabendo que o dia estava muito próximo.

A promessa continuava viva dentro de mim. Aquela mesma promessa, daquela mesma noite, mesmo tendo um significado literal mais recente. A promessa estava mais viva que qualquer inseto, provocando-me, machucando-me. Mesmo sabendo que os insetos não passavam de fumaça e que a as dores por causa da promessa eram criadas por mim mesmo.

O caso é que Bill ia se casar. O evento do ano! Mesmo que todos soubessem da nova guerra que estava se instalando, mesmo com toda confusão, os Weasley sempre achavam tempo pro seus amados filhos.

Eu já havia ido par'A Toca há dias, já havia revisto meus familiares, inclusive o noivo, obviamente. E voltei para minha casa por causa de Rooney, meu novo dragão de estimação, o novo "bebê" do Centro.

Mas amanhã eu iria para casamento, para a festa, para toda a cerimônia, para Bill. Havia me agüentado até aquela noite, havia mergulhado todas as lembranças, fumaças e promessas em meu mais profundo íntimo, mas não fora o suficiente.

Não sabia o que fazer, definitivamente não sabia de nada. Não queria dormir, não queria ver a noite passar e aquele dia chegar. Odiando a mim mesmo por ser tão infantil, subi o resto das escadas e enfiei-me debaixo do chuveiro quente. Talvez uma ducha acalmasse meu ânimo, trouxesse meu sono e me fizesse esquecer. Era tudo que eu mais precisava; e queria.

* * *

Encostei-me nos azulejos gelados, deslizei até o chão.

Era impossível não pensar. Eu sabia que a última lembrança arrebatadora, a última promessa, estava lá, dentro de mim, pronta para cegar minha lucidez e calar minha razão.

Lembrei daquela viagem. Não que não houvesse viajado pro Egito várias vezes, mas aquela, aquela em especial, era a mais amarga e pungente de todas.

Meu irmão mais velho estava trabalhando como desfazedor de feitiços no Gringotes do Egito e, portanto, com papai ganhando o Grande Prêmio Anual da Loteria do Profeta Diário, as férias da família aconteceram lá.

Como consegui meus merecidos dias de folga no verão, pude aproveitar uma das poucas viagens que nós, os Weasleys, fizemos. Eu já havia visitado Bill em outras ocasiões na casa dele em Cairo e confesso que não conseguia me sentir á vontade, mesmo estando na casa de meu próprio irmão. Mas, nas férias da família, com todos reunidos em um lugar novo, senti-me como se estivesse em casa novamente, nos tempos de escola, com Bill. Ele novamente.

A água escorria por meus ombros queimados de sol e fogo, e minha memória escorria para a realidade. Dor.

_Bill ajudou-me com o último nível. Demoramos horas por que queríamos subir toda a extensão da pirâmide sem auxílio de magia nenhuma, mas confesso que sentar nas últimas pedras, no pico da antiga construção, fora recompensador__._

_Sua mão pousou em meu ombro, como se estivesse pronto para dar-me um bom conselho de irmão mais velho. Permanecemos olhando para o deserto sob o sol escaldante, enquanto o vento fazia seus cabelos esvoaçarem rebeldes. Lembrei-me de mamãe reclamando de meus cabelos compridos, de como era difícil domar os cabelos de Bill e eu ainda tinha que teimar em não cortar os meus... Ele suspirou. Devagar, o vento acariciava meu corpo suado, minha respiração acalmava-se depois de toda aquela subida._

"_Esse lugar é bom para meditar sozinho" eu disse, e era verdade._

"_Você quer que eu desça pra você ficar..." começou._

"_Não! Não! EU não quis dizer isso é só que... Que você é sortudo por poder vir aqui em cima quando puder e sentir-se o deus do mundo" abri os braços e fechei os olhos, rindo._

"_Sabe, essa é a primeira vez que estou aproveitando bem esse momento... Com você" respondeu de supetão._

_Não consegui responder nada, nem pensar em nada pra responder. Ás vezes ele era tão provocador que até ele mesmo se espantava. Mas nós já tínhamos um tanto de intimidade, por isso não fiquei congelado por muito tempo._

_Logo peguei sua mão, empoeirada e com um leve corte na palma, provavelmente machucou-se subindo. Acariciei as costas de suas mãos, senti o leve roçar dos pêlos ruivos. Nossas mãos eram tão parecidas e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo._

"_Escuta Charlie, há uma coisa que você precisa saber" ele tinha uma certa sombra no olhar e aquilo me assustou de verdade. "O que... O que a gente faz, você sabe que não é... Você sabe que..."_

"_É sujo?" respondi._

"_Não! Não é essa a questão, o que a gente faz é anormal, é... diferente. EU não queria que isso acontecesse e..."_

"_Quer dizer que você se arrepende?" Quem ele pensava que era? Nós tínhamos começado aquilo juntos, se ele pensa que é o único envolvido!_

"_Charlie! ME ouça, por favor?" Lançou-me num tom sério. "Eu não queria que fosse assim por que estou me envolvendo demais... Nós estamos nos envolvendo demais"._

_Permaneci calado, eu sabia o rumo daquilo tudo._

"_Por isso acho que, nossa amizade, nossa ligação, nosso amor de... de irmãos, não pode ser, digamos, afetado por algo descontrolado e..."_

"_Bill, por que você me provoca tanto?" eu disse sem pensar muito, o semblante dele era sério, os olhos vidrados nos meus._

"_Cara, entenda que..."._

"_EU já entendi" interrompi-o "o caso é que você fala comigo ás vezes como se estivesse falando com uma garota e..."._

"_O que isso interfere no assunto de agora? E eu não faço isso você sabe que..." seu tom de voz aumentou._

"_Interfere por que você está tentando lidar com nosso 'caso' ou sei lá o que temos, como se você estivesse lidando com uma garota!"_

"_Você é que está com ciúmes por que..." começou._

"_Cara, eu sou seu irmão, ok? Eu entendo perfeitamente tudo!" explodi, "você não precisa chegar cheio de dedos pra cima de mim só por que a gente transa e você quer acabar com isso, está bem?" fiquei em pé e sequei meu suor da testa, Bill permaneceu calado._

"_Charlie, me desculpe, cara, eu só não queria te machucar" sua voz saiu suplicante, como se esperasse um abraço e uma afirmação de que todas as vontades dele seriam feitas._

"_Agora só resta esquecer, não?" Virei as costas para meu irmão, sentindo a confirmação do que os anos que nos deixavam cada vez mais adultos queriam me dizer: todo nosso "algo a mais" iria acabar em breve, e foi o que aconteceu. Silêncio._

"_Não é bem assim, Charlie" ele quis amenizar o clima pesado que se instalou com o silêncio entre nós dois._

"_Eu prometo por meus cabelos, prometo nunca mais corta-los então para poder lembrar de você sempre e manter essa lembrança. Não posso viver com você como se nada tivesse acontecido" desabafei._

"_Por Merlin, que exagero!" Tentou fazer piada._

"_Se eu me parecer com você, posso me olhar no espelho e tentar te ver pra, quem sabe, poder esquecer de tudo e conviver com você sem ter vontade de me aninhar em seu peito"._

"_Cara..." falou com um olhar cansado._

_Aparatei._

_Á noite, fui dormir no apartamento de Bill na cidade e, surpreendentemente, acabamos transando mais uma vez._

_Talvez os toques e as carícias vinham esfriando há tempos, talvez desde a primeira vez, talvez por que não tínhamos mais cachimbo ou fumaça._

_Nenhum dos dois falou palavra. Ele apenas me agarrou por trás logo depois que saí do sofá para ir dormir, eu sabia que devia impedi-lo, mas foi como um momento de despedida, do nosso jeito, com aquela ligação, só mais uma vez._

_Bill abriu o zíper de minha calça e apertou meu pênis com força. Senti suas coxas pressionarem minhas nádegas e, quando me virei, sua boca avançou sobre a minha, violentamente, nossos dentes chocaram-se._

_Minhas mãos ásperas e duras estenderam-se por suas costas assim que ele livrou-se da camisa e, apertando-o contra meu corpo, comecei a beijar seu pescoço, seus ombros. As sardas em minha pele também existentes pareciam fundir-se umas com as outras, ao nosso leve toque, nos ligando._

_Seus dentes se fecharam em minha nádega quando caímos nus na cama, logo depois, senti sua língua atravessar minha virilha e abocanhar meu membro ereto._

_ No limite de minha excitação, livrei-me de suas carícias prendendo-o na cama com cordões mágicos que fiz sair de minha varinha e, em minutos, estava penetrando-o._

_O movimento dolorido de nossos corpos indo, e o prazer que estremecia nossos esqueletos quando vínhamos, era totalmente indescritível. Era como se pudéssemos construir uma ponte entre as duas almas e atingir o maior nível de satisfação física possível. Juntos._

_Nosso gozo cooperou atrasando-se e, em nossa ponte, sentíamos como se o mundo conspirasse pra aquela noite juntos e, conseqüentemente, para o fim daquela sujeira tão bonita que existia em nós dois. Bill era tão gostoso._

Desliguei o chuveiro, sequei-me com um movimento da varinha e caí em minha cama confortável, ainda com as palavras sobre o nosso 'caso' de Bill e minha mais recente promessa. Olhei para meus cabelos levemente ondulados, compridos, quase atingindo os ombros.

O pior foi que nunca descobri os motivos de Bill, talvez fossem as mesmas que as minhas: a razão e a realidade. Duas companheiras mortais para a nossa história.

Depois da transa não nos falamos por uns dias. As férias acabaram e todos estavam entretidos demais para perceber algo estranho entre dois irmãos tão calados.

Fechei os olhos, o cansaço me dominado.

Nossas vidas continuaram, obviamente, e um certo casamento estava chegando e com seus preparativos, vieram as memórias que haviam retirado toda minha resistência. Elas já haviam ido embora naquela altura, mas a dor era proporcional à dor de saber que todo meu sofrimento poderia ser eterno.

Adormeci.

* * *

"Ela está linda, não?" Minha mãe cochichou em meu ouvido enquanto derramava rios de lágrimas ao lado de Fleur e Bill no grande altar belamente decorado.

Eu me sentia, de certo modo, limpo. Recordei de poucas horas atrás quando, atirado na cama, estancava todas as principais memórias daquele triste e importante episódio. Talvez nem tão triste assim, pelo menos para Bill, houvera um final feliz.

Em minha condição de padrinho, sorri, como sempre fiz, como sempre faria. Havia feito uma promessa, afinal de contas e, por mais que minha mãe insistisse em cortá-los, meus cabelos continuariam intactos, beirando meus ombros, lembrando-me.

Quando Bill beijou Fleur, nos papéis de marido e mulher, pude sentir mais do que alegria. Percebi que os dois haviam sido feitos um para o outro e, por mais que eu quisesse, não senti ciúmes algum. Na verdade, acabei culpando-me por ser tão idiota querendo estornar memórias e ao mesmo tempo, querendo lembrar-me de Bill e da promessa.

A festa foi muito divertida, confesso que bebi além da conta e foi até bom, assim pude aproveitar ao máximo. Em determinada hora da festa, sem domar muito bem meus passos, me vi na adega - que fora transferida do porão para um canto do jardim - a procura de um bom vinho pra comemorar alguma coisa fútil com Rubeus, quando ele apareceu.

"Cuidado com esse" disse Bill rindo, apontando pra a garrafa na qual eu acabara de pousar minha mão.

"Oh! Nem percebi que é um dos truques de nosso avô!" Hesitei, largando a garrafa que continha um vinho encantado que, quando ingerido, deixava a pessoa roxa, parecida com uma uva suculenta.

Bill olhou-me por trás de uma longa mecha de cabelo que cobria seus olhos, enquanto o resto das madeixas uniam-se num esplendoroso rabo de cavalo. Ele estava muito bonito, sem dúvidas.

Nossos olhares juntaram-se por alguns instantes enquanto ele pegava uma garrafa mais ao lado. Sorrimos. Sorrimos juntos. Então eu não precisava mais de memórias, ele estava ali, vivo bem diante de meus olhos, provando para meu coração que podíamos ser o que deveríamos ser. Irmãos.

Agachei-me ligeiramente tentando procurar algum champanhe, Bill agachou-se ao meu lado logo depois. Olhei-o de canto de olho e voltei minha atenção para as garrafas que pareciam dançar diante de meus olhos e minha mente mais do que tonta. Então meu irmão mais velho estendeu um braço á minha frente enquanto pousou a outra mão em meu ombro, ficou com seu queixo encostando em minha têmpora, esticando-se á minha frente, sua respiração em meus cabelos e, mais uma vez, senti o doce prazer proibido. Nosso desejo era como a vontade antiga por drogas, eu sabia que não precisava de tudo aquilo, eu sabia que poderia parar a qualquer hora e também sabia que era errado e que não me levaria a nada. Mas, quem ligava naquele momento?

E era exatamente nessa linha que morava a diferença entre o proibido das drogas e o proibido de nossos beijos. Fleur ligava, Bill ligava e até eu mesmo ligava por que, por melhores que tenham sido momentaneamente, as memórias doeram como carne-viva e ainda restaram as cicatrizes.

Então, Bill conseguiu pegar a garrafa que visualizara à minha esquerda, do outro lado. Retirara-a do suporte e voltara a sua posição inicial, com um último sorriso, disse:

"Meu filho, onde já se viu deixar esse cabelo comprido desse jeito?" Imitou mamãe num falsete exagerado.

"Já não me basta o Bill e seus brincos!" Completei no mesmo tom de voz agudo. Ele riu. Nós rimos.

"No fim, você deu um grande cumpridor de promessas" falou de supetão.

"Por nós, pelo sangue" falei sem pensar, talvez um resumo de nossas razões mais íntimas.

"Obrigado" disse e beijou meus cabelos demoradamente antes de, com um tapinha em minhas costas, sair pelo portal e retornar á festa.

Mais tarde, deitado em minha cama, com um cachimbo velho na mão que eu havia achado no fundo falso da última gaveta, olhando para o teto, a música da festa ainda retumbando meus ouvidos, a madrugada seguindo, lembrei-me de quando era criança e Bill me protegia, não foi uma lembrança dolorida como todas as outras recentes com Bill, fora algo bonito e puro.

Acendi o cachimbo. Traguei.

E foi naquela hora que eu tive a nítida certeza de que nunca mais nenhum tipo de inseto invadiria e dilaceraria meu corpo, que nunca mais nada de mal me aconteceria, por que Bill era meu irmão mais velho, meu protetor.

E o resto?

Bem, as cicatrizes curar-se-iam com o tempo. Por hora... Traguei uma última vez, pra lembrar de como às vezes, o melhor que se tem a fazer, é esquecer.

FIM

* * *

**N/A:** Deixe um review ou definharei em tristeza como um velho carvalho sem cor. :D Essa é minha primeira incest e desse ship. Críticas, elogios, comentários ou crises existenciais aleatórias são bem-vindas!


End file.
